Cut Man's Lament
by glnn bck
Summary: A bitter/sweet story of Cut Man trying to figure out his place with his brothers. And it only gets worse when the two people he cares about are put into danger. And when there is a story about Cut Man, a lot of cutting is needing to be done.
1. Chapter 1: Clash of Metal

He felt so weak... He stopped training with his brothers because he was always the first to fall. Everyone else has amazing abilities such as super strength or even power over ice. What was his special power? Using scissors...

He remembered the days when Dr Wily would use him for menial tasks such as trimming the bushes or cutting ribbons. Even after he came back to Light, Roll would constantly "borrow" his cutter for her hair.

He was embarrassed with himself... Others would often become frustrated with his puns. He can't help himself from being corny. His I.C. chip was installed with a goofy personality. The taunting and frustrated sighs from others had convinced him that staying quiet and focused would allow him to be accepted by others. Soon, he had stopped smiling and only spoke when spoken to.

His brothers and Dr Light had soon become very worried at his new behavior. They would always ask if he was feeling ok, in which he responded with a nod. Is this not what they wanted? His brother Rock had become so worried that he got Dr Light to check on him.

"Cut Man," Said Light, "Please come with me."

He was surprised at the Dr. He hardly ever was approached by his creator. He hesitantly followed Light into the conference room. Light sat at the end of the end of the table while he sat next to him. It was a few moments before Light spoke.

"Have you had any technical injuries?" Light asked.

Cut Man shook his head no.

"Any viruses?"

Cut Man shook his head again. It was silent for a few more moments until Light put a hand on Cut Man's shoulder.

"Your brothers and I have been worried about your behavior." Said Light, "I want you to tell me your emotions and how you feel."

"I feel fine." Cut Man mumbled.

"All of us are here for you," Said Light, "We don't want you to be upset"

"Leave me alone." Cut Man whispered, turning his head from the Dr.

"What was that?" Light asked.

"Leave me alone!" Cut Man shouted.

Cut man ran out of the room. He heard Dr Light calling for him as he exited his home and headed for the forest. Cut Man was furious.

Everyone wanted him to change and when he did, they wanted him to change back! Cut Man slammed his fist into a tree with a loud grunt. He was not weak! He was not a fool! He grabbed his cutter and threw it through a row of medium sized trees. He smiled as he saw each of them fall one by one.

A thought came to his mind as the last tree fell. He wondered what his attack felt like. He had been punched and kicked but he had never been... cut. He produced another cutter and inspected it. Maybe he could...

"Cut Man, you're crazy" He said to himself.

He took a quick look around him.

"But this could be your only chance to find out."

He wondered where he should do it and his eyes found the area beneath the palm of his hand. He decided to go for his wrist. The blade of his cutter met with the metal as he gently pressed into his wrist. The blade was specially designed to go through metal and it was slowly doing the trick.

Once the blade got through the metal, it quickly cut through his wires. Cut Man winced from the pain and quickly pulled out the blade. The pain surely was different from punches... He didn't like it.

"Well, would you look at that?" Said a voice, "Cut Man's cutting himself."

Cut Man's eyes widened and he turned to see a red armored robot standing a few feet away.

"Metal Man" Cut Man hissed with a glare.

"Who knew that you would go emo?" Metal Man laughed, "I guess you're duller than I thought."

Although armor covered Metal Man's mouth, Cut Man could clearly see a smirk on his face.

"I'm sharper than you'll ever be." Said Cut Man.

Cut Man gasped and a small blush came to his cheeks as he realized that he made a pun. He shot Metal Man another glare and started to walk away from him.

"Hey why are you walking away?" Metal Man shouted, "Are you scared of me?"

Cut Man stopped in his tracks, refusing to look at Metal Man.

"I'm not scared of you," Said Cut Man, "I will never be scared of you."

"Oh yeah?" Said Metal Man as he walked towards Cut Man, "Then prove it!"

"I don't have to prove anything to you..."

"And you wanna know why?" Said Metal Man, as his lips came to Cut Man's ear, "Because you're too weak."

In a fraction of a second, Cut Man had slashed Metal Man's forearm, leaving a huge gash. Metal Man cried out in pain as he held his arm close to him. Metal Man's face turned demon-like as he glared at Cut Man.

Metal Man gave a swift punch to Cut Man's gut, causing him to hunch over. Metal Man then kicked Cut Man's face, making him fall to the ground on his back. Before Cut Man could react, he felt a huge weight on his stomach as his hands were held above his head.

"You are going to regret that." Metal Man growled.

A saw was slashed against Cut Man's chest, leaving a deeper gash than the one on Metal Man. Cut Man Yelped in Pain.

"Now where should I start with you?" Metal Man mused.

Cut Man was panicking and try all of his might to push the attacker off of him. Metal Man's face lighted up as he thought of a good idea.

"I think I'll finish what you started."

Cut Man gasped and his eyes widened. The tip of the saw came to the open wound on his wrist, sending a cold chill down Cut man's body. Cut Man felt weak and pathetic as his movements didn't seem to affect Metal Man in the slightest.

"Don't worry scissor head," Metal Man whispered into his ear, "I assure you that this will hurt a lot."

The saw slowly cut open the rest of the wires. It took everything in Cut Man not to cry out in pain. Whines were replacing screams and his artificial tears were threatening to come out. The blade continued to cut into the metal bone and Cut Man's eyes clenched shut. Was he seriously going to cut his hand off?

Cut Man heard a large blast. The weight on his stomach and the blade in his wrist quickly left. He looked to see Mega Man aiming his Mega Buster at Metal Man, with a look of pure hatred on his face.

"Oh look, the blue dweeb is here to save poor 'ol Cut Man." Said Metal Man.

Metal Man glared at Cut Man.

"I'll be back for you."

Metal Man ran away just in the nick of time as he barely missed Mega Man's blast.

"I swear that if you get anywhere near him, I'll kill you!" Mega Man shouted at the top of his voice box.

Cut Man slowly got up, still in pain. He started to walk away until Mega Man grabbed his elbow tightly. Cut Man looked at him as Mega Man shook his head no. Mega Man was about to teleport home until he saw the defeated look in Cut Man's eyes. Mega Man was silent for a few moments.

"Hey Cut Man?"

Mega Man waited for a reply but got none.

"Would you like to train with me tomorrow?"

After a few seconds of silence, Cut Man answered.

"Sure."

Mega Man gave a small smile and teleported the two of them home.

…

A/N I'm going to keep this story as incomplete because I may want to add to it later. For now it is a Oneshot.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Plan

It was late when Mega Man and Cut Man came home. Dr Light already went to bed but his apprentice was staying up late on a project.

"Come on Cut Man," Said Mega Man, "You need to have your wounds fixed."

"I feel fine." Cut Man lied, "I don't want to bother her."

"Bia is not going to care. You're probably her favorite robot."

Cut Man gave his brother a weird look but knew that he had no choice but to see Professor Beatrice. Cut Man knocked on the door to the workshop but received no answer. He opened the door to see a young woman with short black hair, pale skin, and brown eyes. She was working on her computer and humming to a song on her headphones.

"Uhm, Bia?" Said Cut Man.

She turned her head with a smile.

"Hi Cut Man."

She took out her headphones and frowned when she saw the large gash in his chest.

"H-How did you-?"

"I'll tell ya later," Cut Man answered, "Can you fix me?"

"I'll repair your internal injuries," Bia answered, "It's too late to meld your skin together."

Cut Man nodded and laid down on the work table. Bia scooted her chair to a small cabinet. She retrieved a small set of keys and scooted back to the work table. Cut Man Lifted his left arm. Bia unlocked small keyholes right above his hip, in the middle of his side, and right under his left armpit. With a swift lift, the wires under Cut Man's chest were presented to her.

The damage was bad, with many wires cut and his Energy Tank leaking. She picked up her welding tool and quickly got to work on fixing everything up. Cut Man closed his eyes and immersed himself in the relief of getting fixed. A moment or two had passed when Bia spoke up.

"Can you please tell me what happened?" She asked.

Cut Man hesitated. He wasn't sure of what he should say. It was weird but her voice told him that he should spill the beans until the can was empty.

"Well, recently, I've felt that everyone was getting annoyed with me," He said, "I decided that if everyone wanted me to shut up that I'd better shut up."

Bia stopped for a brief second but continued on her work.

"Dr Light got worried and I got mad so I left. I went to the woods and Metal Man was there so-"

"Metal Man!?" Bia stopped and asked.

"Please don't cut me off."

Cut Man blushed a deep red, realizing he made another pun. He quickly fixed his mistake.

"I-I meant don't interrupt me."

Bia nodded and turned back to her work.

"So I got mad at him. He got mad at me and he made these injuries." Cut Man continued, "Megaman came and got rid of him so I'm safe now."

It was silent for the next few seconds. The only sound was that of Bia's tools buzzing. Cut Man didn't initially want to tell anyone what he was about to say, but he needed to say it.

"I j-just felt so weak and pathetic under him," He said, "I couldn't even shake him..."

Another few seconds of silence passed and Cut Man couldn't hold his feelings any more.

"I've always been the weakest robot!" Cut Man almost yelled, making Bia jump, "Everyone ignores me and makes fun of me and never wants to be around me!"

Bia set down her tools and leaned over Cut Man's face.

"Cut Man," She said, "I think you should tell your brothers that."

Cut Man looked at her with a confused face.

"I don't think they'd listen to me."

"But they might." She said, "Listen Cut. They aren't going to treat you any better if they don't know what they're doing wrong. And you'll never understand how they feel if you keep running away."

Cut Man looked away, unsure of how he should respond to her words. Bia stared at him and thought of an idea that might make him happy.

"If I get any free time this week, I'll give you some new upgrades." She said.

Cutman's eyes raised.

"R-really!?" He asked.

"Yeah..." Bia said as a smile came on her face.

She quickly jumped from her seat and ran to a white board. She drew a quick body sketch and added diagrams and figures of enhancements. She kept talking a mile a minute with ideas not just for combat, but for his job too. A ghost of a smile appeared on Cutman's face.

"How can she be so kind?" He thought, "I really should do something for her too."

"Once I do this, all of your friends will be jealous of your fancy new gadgets." She said, "Ooh, I'm so excited! This will be a great project! Maybe I can start tomorrow..."

"Yeah, that sounds cool but..." Cutman said, "Could you fix my wrist first?"

Cutman lifted up his arm. Bia blushed from embarrassment and giggled.

"Oh yeah," She said, "I'll finish you up and then we can both rest for tomorrow."

…

The next morning, Cutman woke up feeling fresh and ready for the day. He got out of bed and strechted his body. It was amazing how he couldn't feel any pain from the night before.

"Bia sure does a good job." Cutman said to himself.

He slept in so most of the robots had teleported to their respective job sites. The only robots that would still be at Light Laboratories would be Rock and Roll who would be doing chores. Cutman contacted a teleport signal and teleported to his lumber cutting site.

The site was very hectic with machinery whirring and robots cutting many different pieces of wood. Each morning Cutman checks in on each department and then he goes to cut down the trees and replant them. As he headed to the first department, a robot driving a truck yelled out to him.

"'Ey boss! Where ya been?" He yelled.

"Busy!" Cutman yelled back.

The robot nodded his head and continued on his way. When he went to the first department, everything was going well until he saw a certain group of wood pieces. He became angry and started to yell at his workers.

"These are supposed to be two by tens!" He yelled, "Not two by twelves!"

He threw his cutter and cut the wood into the exact length that it should be. He took a second to calm down and continued on his way. As he walked away, he heard one of his workers whisper.

"What's with the boss?" The robot asked his partner, "He used to be so fun..."

Cutman was quiet and walked away, brooding.

The rest of the day went fine so Cutman decided to head home early. He teleported outside the laboratory and walked inside. He relaxed on the couch and turned on the news. After a few minutes, Iceman came in, drinking an e-tank.

"You're home early." Iceman said.

"Could say the same for you." Cutman mumbled.

"How was your day?" Iceman asked.

"Meh..." Cutman whispered.

Iceman plopped onto the couch and channel surfed. He stopped when he saw a documentary on arctic life. Iceman was one of the nicer robot masters. Cutman was always told that he had the youngest mentality of the family, but Iceman wasn't far behind.

"Listen Cut." Bia's voice said in Cut's head, "They aren't going to treat you any better if they don't know what they're doing wrong."

"Should I tell him?" Cutman thought.

Cutman looked at his blue, Eskimo brother. Cutman din't think he would gossip. What has Cut got to lose? Cutman turned his head away.

"Iceman, I-"

"HEYOO!"

Cutman groaned and put his head in his hands. Bombman came running in, sitting between the two brobots. (as I like to call them)

"Whatcha kiddos watchin?" Bombman asked.

"A sophisticated documentary about the delicate life of arctic penguins," Iceman answered, "Something you don't understand."

Bomb and Ice started to argue. Cutman tried to zone out and scootched away from them. Suddenly the channel changed to a soap opera. The three robots looked up to see Timeman holding the remote.

"My show's on." Timeman said as he sat in the recliner.

"Nobody wants to watch your dumb soap opera!" Bombman shouted.

"The Young and the Robots, is not a dumb soap opera," Time said, "The writing is brilliant and the acting is fantastic!"

Bombman rolled his eyes and the next few minutes were silent. Fireman came up to the tv and changed the channel to an old western movie.

"Are you serious!?" Time yelled, "Vanessa was just about to confess her love for Micheal!"

"Sorry bud," Said Fireman, "I need to finish up the trilogy."

Robots kept coming in like this for the next few minutes. Oilman wanted to watch sports. Elecman wanted to watch a fashion show. Gutsman wanted to watch wrestling. Rock wanted to watch cartoons and roll wanted to watch a cooking show. All of the noise made Cutman uncomfortable so he ran to the gym. He just walked around the track until he heard footseps behind him. He turned around to see Rock putting on his helmet.

"Glad to see you remembered my offer." Said Rock, "Let's get started."


	3. Chapter 3: Out of his shell

Cutman dodged another of Megaman's dummy shots. They were designed for training because it doesn't damage what it shoots. Cutman threw a dummy cutter and barely missed Megaman.

"You're doing a lot better!" Megaman shouted, "You almost hit me!"

"Why are you-" Cutman asked while running, "Helping me anyways?"

Megaman stopped and looked around the room to make sure no one was there. He looked at Cutman with almost a hurt expression.

"I want you to be able to fight Metalman." Megaman said, "When I found you, I thought he was going to..."

"Rock, I'm fine," Cutman said, "I just wasn't paying attention when he hit me. That's all."

Megaman sighed and nodded. They continued fighting until Gutsman came in. Cutman didn't want any of his brothers figuring out what happened the day before so he left to his room.

…

A while earlier, Bia was sketching on her blueprints. She smiled almost mischievously as she scribbled all over her paper.

"Soon I'll have my own robot master." She whispered to herself.

"Ah Bia, there you are!" Said an older man's voice.

"Hello Dr." Bia said, turning her head towards Dr Light.

"Rock had told me he brought Cutman to you last night, but he won't tell me any more," Dr light said, walking up to Bia, "Do you know what happened?"

Bia remembered how scared Cutman was to tell her the truth. She couldn't imagine how Cut would react if Light found out.

"He let out his frustration on some trees," She answered, "Then Rock took him home."

She didn't want to lie, but she thought Cutman should tell the doctor himself. Light sighed as he sat in a chair.

"I worry about that boy," He said, "I hope there isn't an error in his programming."

"You don't need to worry about that Dr," Bia said, "He's a good hearted boy. He just doesn't know what makes him special yet."

Dr Light smiled and let out a small laugh.

"You know Bia, I know my robotics better than anyone," He said, "But when it comes to my kids, you always seem to know exactly what to do."

"Just give him some time Dr," She said, "He'll come out of his shell eventually."

"I hope so, Bia," Said Dr Light.

He stood up and walked to the window.

"The kids and I are going to a science convention next week," He said, "Can you take care of the lab while I'm gone?"

"Uh huh!" Bia answered with a nod.

"Good," Said Light, "I'll be in my office if you need me."

…

An hour passed as Cutman played video games in his room. A smile never crossed his face as he hunched over his bed. His tv was not very good, but he can still play all of his favorite games. He heard a knock on his door.

"Come in." He said.

The door opened to show Bia. She seemed a bit out of breath like she had just ran for a mile. She smiled and walked in.

"Ready for a new you?" She asked.

"Right now?" Cutman mumbled.

"Oh, come on silly!" She laughed, "It'll be fun!"

She grabbed his hand and yanked him out of the room. Cutman was literally dragged through the hallways. After a minute or two, they walked into the work shop. Cutman laid himself down on the work table while Bia rummaged through her stuff.

"Aha!" She cried out, "Just what I was looking for."

She carried her set of tools and set them on a table next to Cutman. She began to work on him with precise ease. Cutman once again immersed himself in the moment. Bia was much more smooth and gentle than the Dr. But that is probably because of Dr Light's old age and how she was much younger than him.

The two chatted and learned more about each other. Cutman learned that Bia in fact, wanted to be a veterinarian until she figured out that she liked technical science better than biological science. Bia learned that Cutman was wanting to start harvesting syrup. This continued for a few more hours until the first upgrade was finished.

It was very late now and Cutman could tell Bia was getting tired. She slouched on her chair as she was typing the coding for his next upgrade until her head slammed against the keyboard. Cutman chuckled at the cartoony look her face had as she snored loudly. He sat up and stretched. He thought about his new upgrade. He really wanted to try it at work.

He stood up and walked to the snoozing Professor.

"She really shouldn't sleep here," He thought, "I'll take her to her room."

Being as quiet as he could, he slowly picked her up, bridal style. He slowly and carefully opened the door and walked out into the hallway. He hoped no one would see him but he figured it was too late for anyone to be up. As he walked her, he noticed just how light she was compared to lumber and other robots.

"Humans must be very fragile," He thought, "But I promise I'll never hurt you Bia."

While Cutman was in his own thoughts, he didn't notice the figure that stopped right in front of him.

"Woah ho ho! Hold the phone!" Said a smooth voice, "What are _you_ doing with the Dr's assistant?"

"Elecman cut- I mean shush," Cutman whispered, "She fell asleep so I'm taking her to her room."

"Mm hmm," Elecman said with a smirk, "I'm _sure_ you are."

Elecman giggled and walked past the two.

"Oh, the guys are going to _love_ this." Elecman laughed.

Cutman wanted to yell at him, but he didn't want to wake Bia. Cutman already had too much going on in his life. Couldn't Elecman leave him alone?

Cutman soon found Bia's room and laid her down on the bed. He whispered good night and quietly shut the door. Standing in the hallway, he sighed.

"I just hope Elec doesn't screw up my life any more than it already is." Cutman whispered.


	4. Chapter 4: What has Elec Man started?

The next morning, Cutman appeared to his job site on time. He checked each department quickly, anxious to try out his new upgrade. He came up to the first tree in his grove. He cracked his knuckles and let out a sigh.

"Let's see if this works." He mumbled.

He set the soul of his foot on the side of the tree. A layer of small blades shot through the bark. He then lifted himself parallel to the ground as he put his other foot above the first. He continued to set one foot above the other. All of stared in awe as Cutman seemed to defy gravity. Once he reached the top of the tree, he took a good look around.

"Heh, I guess I'm a cut above the rest." He said.

A small smile appeared on his lips. His smile was soon replaced with a frown and a blush as he realized the pun he made.

"I-I mean on top of the world." He muttered.

He continued on with the rest of his work day, ignoring all of the gaping mouths around him. He worked a bit overtime so he was late, teleporting home. He walked in to a noisy and bustling living room. Feeling uncomfortable, he tried to pin-point a way around everybody.

"Well if it isn't little romeo..."

Cutman's whole body froze up when he heard that suave voice. His lips mouthed the words, "Oh no". A hand clamped onto his shoulder and pulled him back to its owner.

"What did I miss last night, little bro?" Elecman teased.

"Elecman," Cutman whispered, "I swear I will cut you if-"

"What's going on guys?" Fireman asked.

Cutman did his best to cover Elecman's mouth but Elecman held him back.

"Cutman here," Elecman said, "Is having a romantic escapade with Dr. Light's assistant."

A series of whistling and whoops from everyone soon played out. Malicious grins came on the guys's faces and Roll's face lit up. Cutman blushed from a mix of embarrassment and anger.

"So I guess we all know why you've been quiet recently now!" Bombman laughed.

"Oh, this is so romantic," Roll sighed, "Have you kissed her yet?"

"Do you got the guts to reach first base?" Gutsman asked.

"Bia and Cutman sitting in a tree!" Oilman started to sing, "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"G-Guys!" Cutman shouted, "Elecman's just saying this to start a rumor!"

"If it's just a rumour, then why are you trying to stop me?" Elecman asked.

Cutman was fed up with it. Why couldn't they just leave him alone!? He stormed off to his room with the slightest bit of tears in his eyes. Rock and Iceman were the only ones who were quiet the whole time and they started to get worried.

…

Cutman slammed his door open then closed and threw himself on to the bed. He was so angry that he just wanted to punch something. Maybe, he thought, he could go to the forest. Cutman stopped his thought there as images of Metalman's attack flashed in his mind. Huddling on his mattress, he calmed himself down.

After a few minutes, a knock came on his door and Rock's voice was heard.

"You OK in there, Cut?" Rock asked.

"Wadda you want?" Cutman moaned.

"It's time to go train!" Rock said.

Cutman groaned and opened the door. Rock was there, adjusting his helmet. Rock smiled and started to walk down the hallway with Cutman following. The next few seconds were quiet until Rock asked an uncomfortable question.

"Is it true?" Rock asked.

"I don't know..." Cutman answered.


	5. Chapter 5: It's not so bad after all?

Since Cutman did so well during their first training session, Megaman decided to turn the difficulty up a notch. Megaman tried to teach Cutman new techniques, but Cutman was struggling.

"Come on Cut," Megaman yelled, "You can't dodge these shots no matter how you slice it."

Cutman grumbled at that remark as he dodged another of Megaman's attacks. Megaman looked a little saddened by that.

"I thought you loved witty remarks," Megaman said, "You're the punniest person I know!"

"Puns are for children!" Cutman shouted.

In his anger, Cutman sent a dummy cutter straight into Megaman's face. Megaman stumbled as he held his face in his hands. Cutman was shocked at what he did. How could he hurt the person he looked up to since he was brought back to Light? He quickly ran up to Megaman.

"M-Mr. Rock," He stuttered, "I-I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine," Megaman said with a smile, "Let's keep going."

"Hey boys!"

Cutman and Megaman turned to see Bia walking. Cutman's motors nearly stopped as he saw her. What if she knew? He looked at Megaman for support but he only shrugged.

"I thought I heard someone in here," Bia said with a bright smile, "Remember, it's check up day! Come down to the lab when you're ready."

Oh yes, check up day is when Bia would make sure each of the robot masters were working properly and had no viruses. It is very similar to visiting the doctor's office.

Bia waved bye and quickly ran out. The two boys stood silently for a few seconds.

"Did they tell her?" Cutman asked.

Megaman shook his head, no.

"We can train for a few more minutes," Megaman said, "Then we can go to the lab."

…

"Rock, I'm scared." Cutman said, as the duo walked down the corridor.

"You shouldn't be," Rock said, "I'm sure she'll understand the situation. She probably will think nothing of it."

Cutman felt a bit sad as he heard that statement. But why should he feel sad? He knew Elecman was just trying to push his buttons but Cutman couldn't push himself to say it wasn't true. Cutman's thoughts were interrupted as the two brothers came up to a wide open door. And as if Cutman's eyes weren't large already, they grew bigger as they saw Elecman sitting on the work table.

Bia was slowly turning his head left and right to see if his neck was moving smoothly. Elecman saw Cutman at the door and gave a devious smirk. Cutman's motors nearly stopped.

"W-Well you have fun mister Rock." Cutman said with a nervous smile.

Cutman started to walk down the hallway again. Rock rolled his eyes and pulled him back to the door.

"Stop being scared," Rock said, "The sooner we get this over and done with, the better."

Rock had to drag Cutman inside as Elecman was leaving.

"Make sure she inspects your face _closely_" Elecman whispered into Cutman's ear.

It took everything in the little orange robot not to strangle Elecman right then and there. When Cutman came in the room, Rock was leaving as well.

"Where are you going?" Cutman asked.

"Dad already checked me so I'm going to play with Rush," Rock answered, "Bye!"

The door closed behind Rock and Cutman was left alone with Bia. She was rummaging through her stuff as if she were looking for a needle in a hay stack. Cutman nervously sat on the work bench and kicked his legs back and forth. It took a few minutes for Bia to finally get to him.

"Whew, Sorry hon. I just needed to get something done," Bia said, "How are you doing today?"

She started to check the joints in his legs by moving them in different directions. Cutman was surprised at how calm Bia was. Could Elecman not have told her? Or was she hiding something? He didn't believe the latter option because she was a very trustworthy person.

"I uh, f-feel fine," Cutman muttered.

When she started to check his right arm Cutman asked her his burning question.

"Did uh... Did Elecman say anything to you?" He asked.

"Nothing too important," Bia answered, "Why? Is something wrong?"

"Oh n-no. I was just curious." Cutman answered.

Bia looked at him, confused, but went straight back to work. Cutman was almost bathed in relief. Maybe he could keep her from figuring out Elecman's rumor until he was ready. He closed his eyes and relaxed in getting checked. He didn't expect to see a pair of eyes an inch away from his, once he opened his eyes again. He let out a yelp and almost fell over.

"How did your upgrade work for ya?" Bia said with a goofy grin.

"S-swell..." Cutman said in a daze.

"Do wanna get started on your next one?"

"Well, I uh..."

"Great! I'll get my tools!"

Cutman didn't know how to react initially, but he was happy to have another relaxing evening of being upgraded.

"Maybe everything isn't so bad after all..." He whispered to himself.


	6. Chapter 6: BIA YOU HAD ONE JOB!

Cutman's life was starting to look up a bit. Granted, he still refused to say puns, but he started to smile and talk more. Not only was he training with Rock but they started to do other things like playing video games or going to the movies. The other robot masters still teased Cutman about his relationship with Bia, but they never told her about. Yes, his life was sure looking up.

That is, until Dr Light went on his business trip with Rock, Roll, and Rush.

…

It was the morning when Dr Light left. The robot masters had already left for work. Dr light was standing outside the lab with Bia, giving her the keys to it.

"Are you sure you're up to it, Bia?" The Dr asked.

"Dr, I'm fine," Bia answered, "Auto and Eddie are here if I need anything."

"Well, call me if-" The Dr started.

"Dad, come on!" Roll shouted from the car, "We're gonna be late!"

"Go on sir." Bia said, "They're getting impatient."

"Alright. We should be back late tonight." The Dr said, getting into the car, "Goodbye!"

"Goodbye Bia!" Rock and Roll shouted.

"Bye guys!" Bia said with a wave.

She watched the car drive off in the distance. When she couldn't see it, she walked inside. After a quick stop at the restroom, she went into the lab to work on some coding. The next hour was calm and Eddie even brought her a couple of drinks.

She finally had gotten up to make herself some lunch when she heard metal footsteps behind her.

"Auto?" Bia asked.

She turned around to see a tall red and black man with a large golden boomerang on his head. He appeared to be made out of Elecman's type of armor. Bia recognized him as Quickman.

She gasped and backed up into the wall. Quickman smirked. His eyes seemed to directly stare into her soul. She became terrified.

"Hello Professor Beatrice," He said with a deceivingly calm voice, "My master has seen you're handiwork and is very impressed. He invites you to come and train under his supervision."

"T-Tell him I'm not interested." Bia said.

She was in panic mode. If she didn't do something, she was going to be kidnapped. If only she could reach the computer to her right and call one of the robot masters... She bolted to the keyboard but strong arms reached from behind her and held her back.

"But sweetheart," Said Quickman, "This is an offer you can't refuse."

"AUTO HE-"

Quickman's right hand muffled her screams. He brought his lips to her left ear and whispered.

"Did you honestly think we wouldn't take advantage of a young girl, defenseless and alone at Light Laboratories?"

She flailed and kicked as hard as she could. She knew she didn't stand a chance against him but she was doing anything to stall until Auto could get help.

"It's such a shame that you won't get to say goodbye to your loved ones," Quickman chuckled, "Oh well."

"Let her go!" A voice yelled.

Bia and Quickman turned their heads to see Auto at the door.

"Sorry Greenman." Quickman said.

Quickman reached under Bia's knees and picked her up bridal style.

"But _we've_ gotta dash." He finished.

Quickman zipped out of the room. Auto couldn't even hope to catch up.

"NO!" Auto yelled.

He quickly ran up to the computer and dialed Dr Light's number. Eddie came in after hearing the ruckus and stood in shock as Auto spoke to the Dr.

"Yes, this is Dr Light speaking" The Dr's voice came from the speakers.

"I-It's an emergency!" Auto said, "Bia's been kidnapped by Quickman!"

…

After Auto called the robot masters, they all immediately came home without question. They were currently arguing over what should be done.

"I say we go now!" Oilman shouted, "Who knows what Wily's doing to her right now?"

"We need to wait until Rock and Dr Light get home before we decide anything." Timeman said.

"ARGH! We shoulda been watchin her!" Gutsman yelled in frustration.

"There's no way we could have known..." Iceman said sadly.

As the robots argued, Cutman sat in the corner. He felt completely guilty of what happened. He thought about staying with Bia but he was in the process of buying more land for tree farming. He was sure Dr Wily had already interegated her. She'd say no to everything and then Wily would leave her for his robots. Cutman shivered at that last part.

Cutman tried to remember who all the robots were. There was Quickman, Bubbleman, Heatman, Metalman. Cutman stopped his thoughts there. It seemed unlikely but, what if Metalman heard the rumor? If Bia was hurt by Metalman, Cutman would never forgive himself. Cutman had to leave NOW.

He quickly but quietly slipped out of the room and into the hallway. He continued on his way until he heard a voice behind him.

"It's awfully dangerous out there, Cut." Fireman said to his brother.

"Fireman please understand. It's all my fault..." Cutman said, "I-I-"

"Have to go," Fireman finished, "I understand. I know that justice has to be done, and you're the one to do it. There's a strong flame in that tiny body of yours."

Fireman put an arm to his chest and Cutman did the same.

"Be safe..."

Fireman then went back into the room full of arguing brobots. Cutman smiled and ran out of the laboratory on a quest to find Bia.

Little did he know, that a pair of sharp eyes were watching him.


	7. Chapter 7: Journey Starts

(A/N) Thank you guys SO much for supporting my story. It's not my most famous one, but it's my favorite. I really wish I could take the time to freshen up this story with better writing, but my life is like, "ONLY TWENTY-FOUR HOURS LOSER!" ugh... oh well, please enjoy the chapters to come and please keep writing reviews. I love compliments and sometimes I use someone's comment to improve my stories! :)

...

She tried to pull his hand off of her mouth. Quickman laughed and held her mouth tighter. Bia had a mix of anger and fear boiling up inside of her. He was going to kidnap her, take her to Wily, and leave bruises on her cheeks. It had only been a few minutes when Quickman had stopped at a cave with metal doors.

He set Bia down and held her right arm with his left hand. He used his right hand to type in a password and the metal doors slowly opened. He flipped her on his left shoulder (like shrek did to Fiona in the first movie) and ran inside.

"Quickman!" Bia yelled, "You better take me back home right now or Megaman will beat you into dust!"

"Ha!" Quickman laughed as he stopped, "I'd like to see him try. I've got the girl, Wily!"

A speaker in the corner of the room screeched and played static.

"Good job, Quickman!" The cackling voice of Wily said, "I'll be there in a minute."

Quickman let out a frustrated sigh and held onto Bia's left wrist. Bia decided to look at her surroundings to keep herself from getting bored. She seemed to be in what looked like a homemade lab. All of the same equipment from Light Labs were there but they look dusty and almost broken. The room was dark with blue walls. It was so different from the bright white walls at Lights.

Bia's thoughts were interrupted by Quickman's foot tapping impatiently. Only a few seconds and he was already bored? She felt bad about him having to wait. Now it may seem absurd that she would worry for her kidnapper, but he was a robot. She treated every robot she met like a young, but mature, child.

"How has your day been?" She asked out of the blue.

Quickman gave her a quick glance, then turned his head opposite of her.

"I... got to go outside." He mumbled.

Quickman was surprised at himself. Why was he talking to his prisoner? He let out a small grunt and shook his head.

"This woman is very strange," Quickman thought, "Oh come on, Wily! Hurry up!"

Bia was sad. Her robots could go wherever they wanted, but Wily's robots were cooped up inside a lab all day. Robots need a sense of freedom, especially a robot like Quickman.

"Ah, Professor Beatrice. You are looking lovely today." Wily's voice rang out.

Bia turned to see Dr Wily walking in the room. He took a seat on a rolling chair by a large computer. Quickman grabbed Bia's shoulders and pushed her to Wily. Wily had his hands at the end of the chair's arms, acting as if he were a king on his throne. Bia despised how pompous the evil scientist was and refused to look at him. She turned her head away from him as he laughed.

"It is proper to look at someone while they are speaking to you." Wily said.

When she refused to look at him, he sighed and frowned.

"Are you really going to act like a child?" Wily asked, "Quickman."

Quickman took his left hand and held Bia's cheeks. He forced her to look at Wily. Wily laughed as he saw the nonthreatening glare from the girl.

"Much better. Now onto business," Wily said, "I have seen your handiwork and I must say, I'm impressed. You still have a long way to go though."

"If you're trying to use me as bait, Wily. It won't work." Bia said defiantly, "Megaman is probably already on his way to get me. I hope you're prepared."

Wily let out a cackling laugh.

"Oh my dear, I don't intend to use you as bait," He said, "I really do intend on keeping you. When I take over the world, I'll need someone to be my heir for the Wily kingdom when I am dead. I have chosen you to be that someone."

Wily was surprised when he felt spit fly onto his face.

"Like heck I will!" Bia shouted.

Quickman held her mouth shut so she wouldn't spit anymore. Wily seemed to keep his cool as he took a tissue from the counter and wiped his face clean. He continued, acting as if nothing happened.

"I expect you to be up at seven each morning. You will study under my supervision until three, then you will do chores until seven. Oh! And for that outburst earlier, you will only have dinner for the next week."

Bia tried to yell, "You scum of the earth!" but Quickman's hand had muffled her. Wily grinned evilly.

"I really do admire your defiance, Bia." Wily said, "One step closer to insanity, heh heh. Quickman, take her to her room."

Quickman nodded and flipped her over his shoulder. In a flash, he was gone.

…

Megaman was in a rush to put on his suit. He was upset that Wily had tricked him for the umpteenth time. Megaman hoped Bia wasn't hurt, but he knew deep in his mind that she was in some way. That thought only made him angrier when he put on his helmet.

"I'll be keeping an eye on you Rock." Said Dr light.

The Dr was setting up the computer while Roll came in with waxing equipment. She quickly started to clean Megaman's armor. Megaman blushed and pulled away.

"Do you have to leave now?" Roll asked with a whine.

She honestly revolted the idea of Rock being Megaman. He came close to near annihilation a couple of times and it broke her heart but in the back of her mind, she knew he had to leave.

"The sooner we get Bia out of there, the better." Megaman stated.

"Well," Dr Light said, "I'll go ahead and beam you out."

Dr started to press the button but was interrupted by fireman.

"Dr Light!" Fireman cried out, "You need to teleport Megaman to Cutman."

"Why?" Dr Light asked, confused.

"He went on a search for Bia on his own."

"Why did you let him go alone!?" Megaman and Roll yelled unanimously.

"Cutman isn't an idiot. He can handle a lot on his own," Fireman stated, " Plus, I doubt he'd let me stop him anyways."

Megaman sighed. He knew Fireman didn't know about Cutman's encounter with Metalman. Now, Megaman had two people to worry about.

"I wouldn't worry too much, Rock, because we're gonna help him." Fireman said.

"We're?" Megaman questioned.

"You don't think I'd let my fellow brother fall into the hands of injustice do you?"

Megaman gave a small smile and nodded. He could use the extra help in bringing Bia back anyways.

"Dad? You think you can beam us to him?" Megaman asked the Dr.

"I'm already on it, Rock," The Dr said, "Good news, he's right where I wanted you to check anyways."

"Good," Megaman said, giving Fireman a determined look, "Let's go."

"Be careful!" Said Roll.

Both Megaman and Fireman smiled and waved goodbye.

…

Cutman's feet seemed to fly across the forest ground. He couldn't waste any time. He was determined to find Bia and make sure she's safe. But a thought entered his mind. How was he going to find her? He stopped dead in his tracks and face-palmed.

"I'm an idiot." He mumbled.

His motors ached at that thought. He knew deep down that he wasn't very smart... but he had to try. He quickly climbed up a tree and surveyed the area. Maybe he could check the last place Wily had been for any clues. He decided that would be the best choice and started to jump tree to tree.

Cutman hoped that he wouldn't run into any robot masters for a while. He wasn't very strong but he was nimble and quick. He was the second fastest of his brothers, Oilman being first. Cutman would have to use his skills to evade as much conflict as possible. A feeling in his gut told him that in the end, he would have to fight. Until then though, he will stay as far away from fighting as possible.

"I don't want a repeat of 'that' night." He reminded himself.

An image of Metalman towering above him flashed in his mind. He had to stop for a few seconds to regain his composure. He sighed and continued on.

"I really need to be careful." He whispered.


	8. Chapter 8: Missing Each Other

She was thrown to the ground… and it hurt. Bia yelled as her back collided to the ground. She tried to sit up to yell at Quickman but the door was already closed and he was long gone. She stood up and brushed herself off. She got a good look at the room she was in and was shocked to see two robots there.

One robot was at a fish tank with small but beautiful fishes. He was green and seemed to be wearing scuba gear. Bia recognized him as Bubbleman. The other was a large brown robot sitting on a bean bag chair. He seemed to be made out of wood and was reading a plant encyclopedia. Bia recognized him as Woodman.

"Is this my room?" Bia thought, "There's only two beds! I guess I'm sleeping on the floor tonight…"

Woodman took a small glance at her. He seemed to be really bored.

"The girl's here…" Woodman said.

"Mm hmm…" Bubbleman mumbled.

Bia slowly and awkwardly walked towards the robots. She stood in front of them for a few seconds as they seemed to ignore her. She cleared her throat, trying to get their attention, but to no success. She decided to sit down next to Woodman. He gave her a quick look but went back to his book. Bia snuck a peek at the pages.

"Is that a red wood tree?" She asked.

Woodman stayed quiet.

"I've always wanted to see the red wood trees," She continued, "But my family never had the time or money to go."

After a few quiet seconds, Woodman surprised her.

"I've always wanted to visit them too…" He whispered.

"Maybe someday we'll both get to see it." Bia said with a smile.

"…What's your name?" Woodman asked.

"Bia. And yours?"

"Woodman."

Bia smiled. Woodman seemed to be a bit shy, but at least he didn't want to hurt her. After a few minutes of silence, Bia decided to go to Bubbleman. She stood next to him and looked at the fish. They were beautiful hues of blues and purples.

"They're so beautiful." Bia said in awe.

"…Thank you." Bubbleman said.

"What're their names?" She asked.

"Well, this one's Jem," He said, pointing to a fish, "That's Silver. That one is-"

The rest of the night went pretty smoothly. Wood and Bubble were getting used to Bia and kept sharing their love of plants and sea creatures. Soon it was getting to bed time and Bia was trying to figure out a place to sleep. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Woodman.

"Uh, Bia," He said, "You can have my bed. I prefer my chair anyways."

She was shocked that one of WILY'S robot masters was actually giving her something. Joy filled her heart and she hugged the large robot. Wood was shocked and didn't know what to do. He gave her an awkward pat on the back.

"Thank you so much Woody!" She said, "Oop, Bubble needs one too."

She let go of Woodman and gave a quick hug to Bubbleman. She then jumped onto her bed and waved at the two robots.

"Night guys!" She said.

She then turned away from them and covered herself with the blanket. Wood and Bubble stared at each other in shock. They wondered if maybe their prisoner was crazy. Deep down though, they both seemed to appreciate her behavior. Wily never showed an inkling of concern about them…

Bia was about to go to sleep until she remembered the predicament she was in. Suddenly she wanted to be at Light labs, talking with the robot masters, and working on Cutman. Her cheeks became warm and red at that thought. In all honesty, her upgrading him was an excuse to work on him. She enjoyed being around him more than the other robots. She didn't want to play favorites but she's drawn to him somehow.

She pushed those silly thoughts to the back of her mind. She needed to figure out a way to escape this heck and go home. She was worried about what Wily had in store for her, but she didn't want to find out.

…

Megaman and Fireman were teleported to the rubble of Dr Wily's last fortress.

"Remember this place?" Megaman asked.

"Yeah, Elecman had his legs pretty much blown off by that dragon." Fireman said.

Megaman nodded. He looked around and was surprised to not see anyone.

"Where is-?"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Cutman!?" Both Megaman and Fireman shouted.

The two of them turned around to see an orange figure throwing metal scissors at a large horde of Pipis following him.

"I could use some help here guys!" Cutman yelled.

Megaman and Fireman quickly ran to the Pipis and attacked without hesitation. It took a good chunk of time to destroy all of the Pipis and their babies, but they managed to do it. They decided to take a small break to go over plans.

"So Dr Light had the same idea?" Cutman asked.

That thought made Cutman feel a little less idiotic.

"Yeah," Said Megaman, "It was the only lead we had."

"So I guess we can go ahead and look for clues in the rubble," Fireman said, "Maybe we'll find some blueprints or something."

"Agreed," Said Megaman, "Fireman, you take to the east. Me and Cut will check the west."

"Will do sir!" Fireman said with a salute.

The two other robots watched Fireman head off. Megaman turned to his orange brother.

"Cutman, we need to talk."

Megaman's tone was very serious and Cutman became worried.

"What exactly were you thinking when you went out alone?" Megaman asked.

Cutman knew he would ask that eventually.

"M-Mister Rock you have to understand," Cutman tried to reason, "I-It's all my fault that Bia-"

"You could have gotten yourself killed!" Megaman hissed, "What if Metal Man found out!?"

"He's the reason I left!"

Megaman was confused. Why would Cutman want to leave, knowing that his attacker could potentially find him. That's when realization hit Mega hard. Cutman wasn't worried if Metalman would harm him. He was worried that Metal Man would harm Bia.

"Cutman, I'm sorry.." Megaman sighed, "I just got worried about you..."

Cutman's face was looking towards the ground. He looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He saw Megaman' face with a warm smile pasted on it.

"Don't worry, we'll save her," Megaman said, "Once she's home, I promise I'll always keep an eye on her. Quickman will never get past me."

Cutman smiled.

"Now let's find some clues."


End file.
